1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a washing machine having a structure such that laundry is conveniently taken into and out of the washing machine.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine performs washing, rinsing, and dehydrating operations by filling the lower portion of the inside of a tub with water and detergent, placing laundry into a drum installed in the tub, and rotating the drum.
Such a washing machine is an apparatus for eliminating dirt from the laundry using proper detergent and mechanical force.
Particularly, a drum washing machine, in which a drum is horizontally installed in a tub, washes laundry by rotating the drum by means of the driving force of a motor. Accordingly, the drum washing machine does not cause entanglement of the laundry and damage to the laundry, consumes a small quantity of washing water, and exerts beating and rubbing effects.
It is necessary to conveniently take laundry into and out of the above washing machine. Accordingly, the development of a washing machine having a structure such that laundry is conveniently taken into and out of the washing machine is required.